Chance Encounter
by Grevola
Summary: Four years after the Eve Wars Duo is feeling lonely, who is the stranger that helps him out? C&C welcome


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, they belong to some one much more talented (and consequently richer) then I. I am not making any money off this. My computer is a 1994 piece of junk on lone from a friend. I own a pair of jeans and a paper clip. The paper clip is sacred and will kill you if you try to sue me, so save yourself and don't bother.  
  
Warnings: Big words, sap, probably OOC, oh, and boy-boy romance. Get over it already.  
  
  
  
The Eve Wars have been over for four years now. Life is resuming for people all over the planet, but not without a price. Some people have paid more than others and maybe it's time that two of them found a little happiness...  
  
  
  
Chance Encounter  
  
He walked slowly into the building. It had only been erected in the past week. The paint still smelled fresh, and the floor was unscuffed. It had been exactly four years since the Marimea rebellion had been put down by the Gundam pilots. All five of them were loved, but the most celebrated was Heero, the amazing young man who seemed to have saved the planet on various occasions. He was envied by all those around him. He had money, wealth, fame and undisputed power. The one thing he didn't have was any sort of love. It was common knowledge that he could have married Vice Minister Releana Dorlan-Peacecraft, but for some reason he had refused. Consequently he could pick practically any girl, and no few boys, on the Earth or the Colonies. He couldn't help thinking that maybe that Heero was just a little to cocky.  
  
He shook her head, still not certain why he had come to this celebration when he didn't have anyone to celebrate with. He had been living alone for the past four years, avoiding anything connected to his past. He hadn't even seen any of his old friends until he contacted Quatre two years ago, having decided that perhaps it was time to end his self imposed exile.  
  
He took a moment to look around himself at the others people gathered in the spacious room. He had never seen so many people gathered in one place, much less in one of the slums of L2. The people in this particular area were poor, but good, and while it was a humble gathering it was still a party. A few of the better off people had put together more formal attire for the occasion, but the majority were dressed like himself, in what clothing they had. He had denied all monetary reward, taking the hard solo life as his penance for the lives he had taken. Even so he had managed to find a dark blue pseudo-velvet shirt that he wore over his fading black jeans. He was a vagabond, it showed in the way his clothing was trailworn and stained and the way he carried all of his possessions in a small bag thrown over his shoulder. There was a secure box at the entry to the room and he deposited his belongings after giving the operator a stern glare.  
  
Music began to play, some of it was live, some was recorded. It seemed that every corner was projecting a different sort of sound. He moved through the mass of bodies already filling the vast space. All over the planet celebrations were taking place. A surprising amount of food and gifts had been acquired for this party. He moved on.  
  
He felt continuously more and more lonely. There were a few other people who were not dancing, but they were all apparently looking for someone or talking with friends. He entered a corner where some slower music was playing. The lighting was very poor on this side of the room, coming completely form the other, better lit, sections. It took him about two seconds to establish that this was the romantic end of the dancing hall.  
  
Duo turned to head back to the less intimate atmosphere of the other side of the room, when someone touched his arm. He spun around with a speed that surprised the young man who had approached him, but didn't make any hostile moves. The youth took a step back and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just wanted to know if I could have this dance?" The man's voice was low and soft. Duo cursed the poor lighting, he couldn't make out the features of the youth. As it was he could see that he was by no means tall, but still a few inches taller then himself and obviously in excellent physical shape.  
  
The young man held out his hand to him, silently repeating his request to dance. After a moment's hesitation, he took the offered hand. The stranger placed one hand on his waist and held his hand in the other one. Duo rested his free hand on his shoulder and they danced.  
  
They didn't talk while they danced, they just moved in time to the music. He risked glancing up at his mysterious partner's face, the later simply smiled down at him. "Are you here with anyone?" he asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No, I'm alone."  
  
The youth just smiled and kept on dancing. For the first time in many years the braided man felt relaxed. After so long it was a heady feeling. It was strange for him not to be worried or running from something. He was for once at peace.  
  
They continued to dance for several hours, never exchanging a word. They were comfortable in the silence around them. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was getting late, many of the other dancers had left and he was becoming sleepy.  
  
"You're getting tired. Let's rest for a while." The youth stopped dancing and led him by the hand to some chairs against the wall. He sat down gratefully, only now realizing that he was exhausted. The youth disappeared for a moment into the crowd before returning with two glasses of water.  
  
"Here," and he handed him one of the glasses. Duo took a careful sip, not entirely trusting of anything given her by a stranger. The glass only contained cool water, and he drank again, wondering where on L2 the youth had managed to acquire clean water.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
The young man smiled at him again. "I should be thanking you for dancing with me." He wished the light was better, he wanted to see who this person was.  
  
"Where are you staying? I'll give you a ride home." The youth offered.  
  
He bowed her head, embarrassed. "I... haven't got a home." He had been wandering around the colonies for the past two years. When he heard of this dance, he decided to stop by, it had only been a days walk from his position at that time.  
  
"A vagabond. You've been in town for long?"  
  
"No. I arrived just in time for the party."  
  
"Will you walk with me for a while?" He examined what he could see of the youth's face carefully. What expression he could make out, really just a mass of shadows, he couldn't read.  
  
Again he hesitated over the offer, then made his decision. "Yes."  
  
He smiled and took his hand. They set out into the cool night. He walked at the man's side, happy to be outdoors. Staying away from crowds had helped him to avoid unwanted attention for four long years, old habits die hard.  
  
A breeze blew up and he shivered. The youth looked at him, but didn't say anything. He made no move to start a conversation. The silence that was so comfortable settled around them.  
  
They walked on for a long while, he realized that they were moving further from streets he recognized and towards a district he was less familiar with. It didn't bother him, he knew he could find his way back and that that was all he ever needed to know. His companion stopped in front of a large dark building that resembled an estate. He looked up at him carefully and received the distinct impression that what he could not make out in the darkness about his companion, his companion already knew about him.  
  
The youth broke the silence. "What's your name?"  
  
He stared at him for a long moment. No one had asked for his name in years. "D... Duo. Duo Maxwell." He felt foolish, stumbling over his own name, and for some reason didn't resort to his usual running-and-hiding speech. When his companion made no further move to converse, he asked the obvious question. "And your name?"  
  
"Does it mater?" Again Duo found himself under the man's scrutiny.  
  
"No." It didn't really matter to him. There were plenty of nameless people living on this colony, what was one more? Around here you only gave your name to your friends, why should he want to give out his name? Why had he given the stranger his own?  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"Because you asked me my name." He answered.  
  
"No." The youth flatly denied his explanation.  
  
"Really, because I'm not the type to lie. If you think you know my mind better than I do, why did I ask?" Duo was becoming annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for mind games and hated being called a liar.  
  
"You asked because you are lonely."  
  
The truth of this statement hit him like a slap. Yes he was lonely, he hadn't let anyone get closer to him then necessary since the destruction of the Maxwell Church so many years ago. He hadn't said his name in two years. What was different about this total stranger that let him open up without reservation?  
  
"Y... yes." He admitted his loneliness to himself and the stranger. It only made the feeling worse.  
  
"So am I."  
  
He didn't hear his words for a moment. Then they fell into place in his mind like stones into a still pond, sending ripples of thought in all directions. He looked up at him, but what little light there was had cast his face in deep shadow. He looked down at his feet, wondering how to answer.  
  
The young man raised his left hand to Duo's face, resting it on his right cheek. With that hand he raised his head to look at him again. Then leaned down and put his mouth by Duo's ear. He said it so softly he wasn't certain he said anything at all, "We don't have to be."  
  
For the first time Duo could see his eyes clearly. The intensely familiar blue orbs seemed to be searching him for his response before he voiced it. Duo suddenly knew who he was speaking to and exactly what he was offering.  
  
"Why me?" Duo needed that answer before he could give his own.  
  
"Because you are like me. Now, will you let me dispel your loneliness?"  
  
He gave no further explanation, and Duo needed none. "Yes," and because he was a lot more polite then people gave him credit for, "please."  
  
As the man took his hands and led Duo toward what he was now sure was some sort of estate he leaned over and whispered in his companion's ear. "Thank you, Heero." The taller man simply gave a small smile.  
  
End  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This started, believe it or not, as a Dragon Ball Z fanfiction. *ducks thrown objects* I know! But I got the idea that it would probably read better as a 2+1 so I wrote it that way. If you made it this far then you are braver then I thought. Any way Coments and Critizm welcome, flames will go into heating my freezing bedroom. 


End file.
